Matches
by MaryAllen92
Summary: Sasha meets Sasuke and Naruto, and when she met them, she was fighting Gaara. He killed her village and family, but why is she to blame? why is she always kicked out of villages? Find out! SasukexOC NaruoxOC


**A/N:** I hope you like this; it's my first Naruto fic! Yay! I don't know much about Naruto; I hope all of you give me some tips!

**Matches**

Naruto and Sasuke were training when all of a sudden, a tree fell down and almost hit them. They jumped out of the way, and Sasuke started blaming Naruto. "I didn't do it," Naruto told him as he got in his face.

"Yea right," Sasuke said as he got in Naruto's face. "You did do it."

"No, I didn't." Naruto yelled angrily.

While Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, a girl got up from by the tree. The girl had dark black hair in a ponytail and her eyes were light blue, like hard cold ice. She was wearing a ninja suit that was black and blue. She had some kind of scarf covering her mouth and nose, and she had goggles hiding her eyes. "That's it!" She yelled as she threw the scarf and goggles off her face and on to the ground. "You're so dead!"

Sasuke and Naruto turned toward the girl and asked, "Who are you, and are you talking to us?"

The girl didn't look at them, but started running at a boy with red hair and weird looking eyes. "You're so dead Gaara," she said as two knives appeared in her hands and then she threw them at Gaara.

Sasuke turned toward Naruto. "Let's help!" Sasuke said as he ran toward the girl and Gaara. Naruto followed.

"You wish you could kill me, Sasha." Gaara said with a laugh as he caught her knives and threw them back. "You can't even put a scratch on me."

Sasha dodged one of her knives, but the other one hit her in her arm. She fell to the ground and grabbed her arm. It was bleeding badly, but she got up and started running toward him again. "I don't care what you say," she yelled in a fierce voice. "I will get rid of you. You don't get away with killing my parents or my village, no one does." With that, she threw a couple of punches and hit him.

Gaara fell to the ground and started to get up when he saw Sasuke. "I must go." He said, and then disappeared.

"Darn it!" Sasuke said as hit a tree that was close by. "He got away, again."

Sasha stood up and started to walk off, when Naruto touched her arm. She flinched and backed off from him. "Don't touch me," she said in a rude voice. "I don't want it to get infected."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke nodded. "Come on, let's go to the village. We need to get you doctored up." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and started walking to the village.

Sasha pulled away. "I said don't touch me," she said as her she shut her eyes tight. "I'm not going to a village. Not until I defeat Gaara, and kill him."

Sasuke could tell she was in pain, but he didn't want to pick her and force her to go to a village. 'That's it!' Sasuke thought. Sasuke went ever to Sasha. "You're coming," he told her as he grabbed her by the arm. "If you like it or not."

Sasha started to panic. "I can't go to a village," she told as she pulled away and ended up hurting her arm in the process. "They'll just kick me out like everyone else does."

Sasuke and Naruto were shocked to hear this, and then Sasuke let her go. Naruto already had his knives out and watched Sasha carefully as he waited till Sasuke got his out. "Why do they kick you out?" Naruto asked her as he saw her just stand there.

Sasha's head fell. "No one trusts me," she said miserably. Sasha fell to the ground, crying. "They think I killed my own village, my own family."

Sasuke dropped his knives as he remembered his own village destroyed and his own family dead in their own room. Tears slid down his face as he remembered that day, remembered that his own brother, Itachi, killed their parents. 'She knows how it is,' Sasuke thought as he walked over to her. 'Yet she is blamed for their death. She had to bear her village's and family's death just because of Gaara.' When Sasuke bent down to help her, she pushed him away. When she looked up, he saw the fear, distrust, anger, and loneliness in her eyes. "Come on," he told her in a soft voice. "I'm going to take you to my house and let you stay there for a while, alright?"

She nodded as she wiped her tears away. "I'd like that," she replied as she saw his hand come out. She took it and soon found her self on her feet. "Aren't you Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yea," he replied with a shocked voice. "How do you know me?"

Sasha shrugged. "You look like someone I know," Sasha replied with a smile. "You look like It…" She stopped she couldn't say his name. 'He'll probably kill me if I say it.' She thought. 'I won't say his name.' "And you're Naruto Uzamaki!"

Naruto nodded when he noticed that she knew his name too. Naruto gave Sasuke a she-knows-me-too look. "That's right," Naruto said with a toothy grin. "I'm famous."

Sasuke lost his balance when he heard this, literally.

"Well I'm surprised," Sasha said as her voice sounded like someone that was at least twenty. "Do you think you two could show me around the village?"

"I thought you said they would kick you out," Sasuke said as he got up and dusted his self off.

"Not if I'm around someone famous," she said as she winked at Sasuke. "I won't get kicked out."

Sasuke understood, she was acting like Naruto was famous, yet she knew he wasn't. "Alright," Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes playfully and then winked back to show he understood. "It's not my fault though if you get kicked out from being near Naruto."

Sasha nodded. "Okay," she replied.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it! **R&R**, **PLEASE!**


End file.
